The Ashes Of Yokai
by Aichmiros
Summary: Imagine if Tsukune had a best friend with things would definitely end up differently. I put M for future violence and language OC WILL NOT BE TAKING ANY CHARACTERS IT WILL BE OCXOC future.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE this is kind of obvious tho AUTHOR'S NOTE: feel free to review or if you have any questions message me or review and all will be answered if I am capable of answering Btw here's a shout out to Pride, the greatest woman to ever walk the earth...just saiyan**

* * *

Most people usually make plans to go to high school; they usually apply to where they want to go half way in the previous school year, and they usually know about the school, But apparently not Tsukune. Apparently His father got him into high school from finding a high school application form on the ground. Long story short, Tsukune didn't have to repeat the year and was now waiting to go to a school he had never heard of. While deep in thought, Tsukune did not notice a bus moving along the road until it stopped and honked the horn. He snapped out of it and headed in to the bus and sat five minutes later the bus stopped but there was no one there. The bus driver looked around and started the bus again and drove off.

Tsukune was wondering why the bus had stopped In the first place but all was answered when he heard muffled yelling from outside."Wait! Wait! Please wait!" screamed a teen from outside, running after the bus. Tsukune look out of the window and sure enough, there was a person running after the bus, waving his hand in the air running after the bus. He almost caught it too but he was hit by bad luck…. And tripped over a rock

*aw man it looks like that kid missed the bus, there's no way he can catch up to it now*At least that's what Tsukune thought. The guy was actually picking up speed! His look of worry was now gone, replaced with a determined look on his face and his bag jumping up and down. He actually caught up to the bus and grabbed the back and started to climb to the top.*he's actually on the top of the bus!? Is this guy seriously risking his life just to get on a bus?!*Apparently the person was, because he ran to the edge of the front and knocked on the windshield.

Startled, the bus driver stopped abruptly, causing the guy to fly off the bus and land in the middle of the road. After a minute of groaning and cursing he finally stood up and came aboard the stranger was about Tsukune's age with tan skin, brown eyes, and short brown anime style hair. His uniform was the same, only the green coat was open, and his sleeves were rolled up. He walked along the aisle and sat behind Tsukune.

"Hey, yah know you could've asked the driver to slow down or stop. "The stranger said, looking kind of irritated

"Oh I-I'm sorry I-it's just that" Tsukune stuttered. He had only just realized that he could have asked the driver to stop! Now he felt like a jerk.

"That's okay," he waved off "I don't really care and besides, that was pretty fun! It was good workout too... oh and by the way the names Daniel, Daniel Kapsalizomai but since that whole last name part is a mouthful you can call me Danny or Dan or" he introduced himself while giving a laundry list of names while counting off his fingers.

"I'm Tsukune Aono." they shook hands after what seemed like a century of Daniel counting off names "Wait…. Did you just say that… running after a bus then proceeding to climb the bus and then get thrown off of the same bus… fun?"

"You bet! Hey, look at that, we're stopping!" Daniel said excitedly. Sure enough, they were.

They got off and were told by the bus driver to watch their backs. Tsukune played it off as a joke but Daniel gave him the thumbs up as if to say "We'll be okay!" it took Tsukune a while to notice his surroundings and noticed he was on a cliff next to a giant sea of what looked liked blood. But of course, while Tsukune was freaking out on the inside, Daniel loved every inch of it. Another ten minutes later, Daniel and Tsukune were walking down the path to Yokai Academy.

"Hey, Tsukune, don't you think that this forest is calming?" Daniel asked

"Uh sure I guess" Tsukune agreed. He'll admit that it was a little calming but that didn't save the fact that all the trees were dead and they were surrounded by gravestones."But what's up with these grav-"

"Shh!" Daniel interrupted "Do you hear that?"

"Hear wha-"and once again Tsukune was interrupted. But this time Daniel was not to blame. This time it was a girl on a pink bike ramming into both of them. (in pain)Tsukune tried to get up but accidently touched someone's leg while doing so and almost immediately pulled back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Tsukune was cut off when he looked up to see a girl with pink hair, green eyes, and a collar with a cross attached to it.

"I'm soo sorry! I just got dizzy all of a sudden and I wasn't paying attention and…. Oh no you're bleeding!" Tsukune checked his nose, and she was right. He was bleeding. She proceeded to take out a handkerchief and start wiping him off. She stopped for a second as if in a trance"That smell..." the girl then got closer to Tsukune and apologized for some reason "I'm sorry but I can't help myself!" she then bit his neck.

"You bit me!?"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself your blood is just so tasty! I'm a vampire you see….And I've only been drinking from blood packs." she seemed to get lost in thought for a second but snapped out it "oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Moka Akashiya" she said while sticking out her hand.

*is she serious right now?* Tsukune thought doubtingly. He took her hand and shook it. "I'm Tsukune Aono." he said, introductive-like

"Yah know I hate to mess up moments like these but I really need you guys to get off me or my lungs will be flattened!" strained Daniel. It was only then that Moka and Tsukune realized that they were both literally sitting on top of him. Even the bike was on his legs.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry" Tsukune and Moka said in unison. Daniel simply gave a weak thumbs up and began to stand.

"That's okay, you guys obviously didn't notice my arms and legs flailing violently and me struggling to breathe." he said with a voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyways, I'm Daniel Kapsalizomai. I'd shake your hand but it's dirty from me trying to tap out earlier"

"Eheheh… Sorry about that I'm Moka Akashiya …. Wait did you say Kapsalizomai? have I met you before?"

Daniel shrugged "you could have. Its a small world" .

Moka simply shrugged.*still though I feel as though I've heard that name somewhere before* she thought. Forgetting about it she started talking with them, making conversation as they walked towards school with Daniel carrying her bike on his shoulder

* * *

**so yeah that's it I hope you guys like it because I'll be making more soon Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: I understand that this story line might not be so good but please understand that I am but a simple novice at writing and do apologize beforehand if this chapter is no good. If you have any questions then please feel free to review :D hope you guys like it** -

* * *

YOU'RE A HUMAN!?

Tsukune was in his new class in the middle of a lecture being given by his slightly … weird teacher.

"Hello everyone and welcome to yokai academy!" she greeted "I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you all already know this but… this is a school built for monsters to attend!"

Tsukune's eyes widened and his jaw dropped * what did she just say!?*

"As you know" she continued "Our current problem is that the earth has already come under the control of the humans! So In order for us to survive we must continue to co-exist with the humans so at this academy we will be learning how to peacefully co-exist with the humans!"

Tsukune began to panic *MONNNSTEEERRSSS!? WHAT IS SHE SAYING!? SHE'S ONLY JOKING RIGHT!?*

"So for that reason you ABSOLUTELY MUST STAY IN HUMAN FORM!" She strained

"Hey teach" a student with brown hair and lower lip piercings piped up "wouldn't it be better for us if we just eat the humans? And molest the beautiful women?"

"Incidentally all of the teachers, students, and staff are monsters, so you won't find any humans at this school" she replied "And for those humans who do manage to get here will probably be killed"

*I'll be killed if my secret gets out! No! Forget that! I'll be killed before the end of the year if I'm actually surrounded by monsters! How did I not notice anything* Tsukune thought. It was a very good question, how did he not notice this after everything that happened? A teenage boy climbed on top of a school bus and was thrown off and acted like it didn't happen, there was a giant sea of what looked like blood upon his arrival, he walked through a dead forest covered with gravestones, he was bit by a girl who said that she was a vampire and on top of all that the teacher kept on saying that this was a monster school. And he didn't suspect anything.

"Sorry I'm late" someone said "I got lost after the ceremony" she walked into the classroom causing a lot of people to get excited

"HOT! SHES HOT!" one guy said

"IM SO HAPPY TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS AS HER!" another said

Ignoring them she walked over to the teacher and pulled out a note "I also have this from a friend of mine, he said that he might not make it to class so he told me to give you this note" she explained

Miss Nekonome waved it off "oh that's alright! As long as he got the note in. why don't you take your seat"

Moka nodded and began to walk down the classroom but stopped abruptly when she made eye contact. At first Tsukune glanced up at her but when he got a better look his eyes widened

"Mo-moka?"

"Tsukune?.. IT'S TSUKUNE! WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!?"

And after that, for the rest of the period the whole class was freaking out about how they were going to kill Tsukune or how Tsukune even knew moka. While this was all happening the delinquent looking boy from before was looking at moka while oddly licking his lips.

After the period was over moka was leading Tsukune around the school while also pointing out the 'cool' things and of course people were making comments like "whoa she's hot" or "too cute" and the occasional "who is that guy!? I'll kill him!" but all was ignored as usual. This cycle continued until they turned around the corner to see Daniel and another boy taller than him holding him by the shirt

"The hell is your problem yah bastard!?" he yelled "I spent good money on that drink and now look at it! It's spilt on the ground because of you! Now you're gonna have to give me the money to buy a new one!"

Daniel looked unfazed "I already told yah I was sorry didn't I? And besides, who drinks juice with their eyes closed?"

"I do! And what you thought I was just going to say s' okay!? yah know what? I was gonna be nice about taking the money but now I guess I'm gonna have to take it by for-" His sentence was cut short when Daniel's fist connected to person's lower jaw, knocking him out instantly.

Daniel, still unfazed "I'll give you a quarter as a token of gratitude for entertaining me" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin and a sharpie "I'll also repay you for wrinkling my shirt too" he said as he began to draw stuff on his face. After a while his face was covered in pictures and other words like 'Fucker' and other stuff like that. He put the cap back on the marker and turned around to see moka and Tsukune "Oh! Hey Tsukune! Sorry yah had to see that. Some people should really be more polite yah know? Oh and hello to you too moka, did you give my note to the teacher?"

"Yup!" she nodded ignoring the fact that Daniel just knocked someone out.

Tsukune however was not ignoring it, instead he stood there jaw dropped, eyes widened and everything "Oh… hey Daniel" he said faintly "how have you been?"

Daniels eyes opened a little "pretty good actually! …. But you know just between you two and me this never happened alright? I mean it's not like it's my fault this guy can't take a small punch" he said with a grin

*Small punch!? He knocked him out! I might really die at this school!* Tsukune thought.

"Oh would yah look at the time! I gotta go and look for my dorm! Catch yah guys later maybe!" Daniel said in an apparent rush all of a sudden. Seeing Daniel in a rush made Tsukune remember that he had to check out his dorm as well so Tsukune and moka decided to go check them out.  
After a while of walking and conversations Tsukune and moka finally arrived to the dormitories they began to talk about them when moka suddenly brought up a question.

"Tsukune, I hope you don't mind me asking but what kind of monster are you?" moka asked

"Oh I um-" he started but was cut off

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot about the rule that says we can't reveal our true forms sorry! Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she said while walking away Tsukune sighed. Was there going to be a tomorrow? He wasn't so sure anymore -

* * *

The next day Tsukune was walking to class holding a with drawl form in his hand. He was trying to decide if whether he should stay or not. Right now he was at a crossroad, the risk of dying was great if he stayed but if he left then he would be leaving moka behind and he didn't want that either. While Tsukune was in thought, a boy from his class called out to him.

"Hey loverboy!" the boy yelled "you got a minute?"

Tsukune paused for a second *Oh this guy his name was Saizo right? I wonder what he wants.*

Saizo picked up Tsukune by the shirt and slammed him into a wall "I saw that you were having a good time with moka yesterday! And now you're gonna pay for it" he paused "What's your true form?…. well?"

"i-I'm a va-vampire" he stuttered. He wasn't so sure on what to say so that ended up being the first thing out of his mouth.

When Saizo heard this, his eyes widened "A vampire, one of the strongest monsters? Don't lie to me!" He said while drawing back his fist for a punch. Well he was going to punch the wall above Tsukune but his wrist was grabbed by none other than Daniel.

"Yah know Saizo, Icarus flew too close to the sun and his wings melted and he plummeted to his death. If you don't calm down the same thing might happen to you." He said as his grip tightened on Saizo's wrist, eyes still calm.

Saizo pulled his arm away "Tch! Whatever! just stay away from moka or else you're a dead man Tsukune!"

Daniel frowned "Who does that guy think he is? Thinking he's all that just cause he's a little strong ….. you alright Tsukune?" he turned to see something on the ground "a with drawl form? You planning on leaving already?"

"oh I um" Tsukune began but he was stopped at the wave of Daniel's hand

"look it doesn't matter alright? It's none of my business anyway….Just remember to think before yah do or else you'll make a mistake that you don't want" he warned. He started to walk away "I'll see yah later"

"Alright" Tsukune replied "Oh and thanks for helping me back there!" Daniel waved as if to say 'don't mention it'. That left Tsukune back to deciding. He paced back and forth for a while thinking about whether he should stay or leave the academy for good.

"Oh?... Tsukune?" Someone from said from behind him. Tsukune turned his head a little to see moka behind him. She hugged him tightly a second after Tsukune turned his head.

"Hey! Wed better hurry up or else well be late to class!" she said playfully but she noticed Tsukune's strained look. "What's wrong?"

Tsukune sniffed " This place is to scary moka! I wanna go to a human school!"

"A human one….?" She asked "No way! You can't go off to some human school! I hate those humans!"

"Huh!?"

"You know… I went to a human school before" she explained " I was cast aside they all thought I was weird.. It was tough you know? But you accepted me even though I told you I was a vampire.. So I don't feel lonely anymore!"

Realization hit Tsukune *moka hates humans huh?*. Moka started to say something about studying hard but Tsukune cut her off "If!... I said I was one of those humans that you hate….. Would you still stop me from leaving?"

"What?"

"I'm human" he admitted " I ended up here by mistake! I'm different than you!"

"There's no way you could be… oh" realization hit moka this time and Tsukune saw this.

"Goodbye moka"

"Wait Tsukune!" she pleaded. But it was already too late Tsukune disappeared in the forest.

* * *

So there he was. Standing at the bus stop waiting to return home back where he belonged. He should've thought that it was better this way but he still felt regret. He could even hear Daniels words echoing inside his head.

"Think before yah do or else you'll make a mistake that you don't want" Or Tsukune had thought that he had been hearing Daniel's echoing in his head. He turned to see Daniel whispering in his ear in an eerie voice what he had said earlier today

"What are you doing?" he asked Daniel put his hand down

"Oh! I'm sorry I was just trying to get yah to change yah mind and stay…. oh yeah and Moka is about to be molested by Saizo"

Tsukune's eyes widened " What!? Why didn't you say that first!? OR BETTER YET WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER YOURSELF!"  
Daniel scrunched his eyebrows and looked into the air for a second

"well… you know I guess this makes me a hypocrite…. because I didn't think before I did…. Yeah yah have a good point let's hurry" they started to run in the forest.

"Ewww! No! Stay away you monster!" moka screamed.

"No pun intended" said someone from the side. Moka turned to see Daniel and Tsukune standing there.

"Daniel!? Tsukune!? What are you guys doing here?!" she asked

"Oh I'm sorry did yah not want to be saved and be molested?" Daniel asked sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I came to tell you something important moka" Tsukune piped up trying to hide the fact that he was extremely scared right now.

Saizo turned his head "Huh? Didn't I tell you not to come near moka again scum?" he brought up his hand and smashed Tsukune into nearby gravestones "you're too weak to beat me" he said that but his words were swallowed when Saizo's moment of glory was ended by a sickening snap….. Daniel had broken his arm so that it was bending the opposite direction and so that his bone was sticking out, blood spurting out.

"And didn't I teach yah anything about Icarus Saizo? Your wings will melt if you get too close to the sun" he glared "come on now! Try and hit me! Entertain me" as he began dodging Saizo's blinded fury attacks with ease, Moka snuck over to Tsukune to see if he was alright.

"Even though you guys came back for me" she began "You still got hurt….. I guess it really is impossible for a monster and a human to become friends"

"I came back because I realized that… even though I'm weak it wasn't right leaving you like that…. Because I really want to be your friend moka" he said while trying his best to get up.

"Look out!" Daniel yelled to Tsukune. A giant tree was smashed out of place and was flying towards him. Tsukune jumped out of the way while also taking moka with her but instead of grabbing her shoulder he grabbed her rosary and it came off.

*the rosary! It came off?* Tsukune thought. But his thoughts were cut short by a huge power coming from moka, her hair changed to bright silver, her fangs extended, her eyes turned red with slits, and her sex appeal grew a little. (**A.N: I didn't know how to explain it any differently**)

Daniel looked surprised "I didn't really except that to happen…. I kinda wanted to toy with him a little more, but I guess you can take over" he backed away and jumped on the fallen tree and sat down next to Tsukune who was on the ground "Bet yah didn't expect that huh? Yeah well I didn't either" Tsukune merely groaned in response "Speechless huh? So am I! Hey, how do you think the whole change thing works? Is it like an aura thing or what? What do you think it is?"

"Daniel….Is this really the time to talk about this? I mean I'm pretty sure two of my ribs are cracked and I'm pretty sure I have eternal bleeding."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but what else would you expect from…. Yah know a human"

"y-you know!?" he strained

"Come on man it was pretty obvious I mean you have no youki whatsoever and plus even if you were a monster, yah would have at least revealed your true form before you ran at Saizo… ...just kidding! I overheard you talking to moka earlier and the whole human thing. it's okay though ill keep it a secret" at that point Tsukune had already fallen unconscious "Knocked out huh?... Sweet dreams pal"

Moka was in the middle of talking to Saizo herself, something about how he was only scum and that he was worthless. She ended the conversation with a brutal kick to his jaw and telling him to 'realize his place' he was knocked instantly and afterwards she went over to Tsukune and took the rosary from his hand.

"Fool, he's the one who needs to realize his place most of all" she turned to Daniel "why didn't you finish him off earlier? You're obviously beyond his level of strength"

He yawned "Because the faster yah end a fight the less fun it is in the end yah know?"

"You could be right about that… I guess" she put the rosary back on the chain and fainted into to Daniels arms. He picked up Tsukune and plopped them both on his shoulders and started heading for the school.

"I can already tell that this year is gonna be fun" he said to himself.

Indeed it was.  
**AN:**  
**A SPECIAL THANKS TO A GOOD FRIEND WHO HELPED ME MAKE THIS** :D


End file.
